User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 13: Marco Polo vs Enrico Dandolo
Before the Battle: This is not my best battle, I don't think there is any memorable lines and the acting is not very good for both characters. Here we have explorer Marco Polo against the 42nd doge of Venice Enrico Dandolo. Rapping to prove who is the better wealthy dude that got captured that lead to revolutionary things. Marco Polo vs Enrico Dandolo: VS Marco Polo: Marco polo here to beat this nobody lowlow You’re not in the books so facing me you must be loco I got emmys in my name and you know I bring the game Spit a chinese dragon flame at this annoying shame While I’m an actual explorer it has come to my attention the horror Of facing a visual cripple whose inability is a critical rap error There’s nothing to compare I didn’t need dogeship in my explore tale shares I don’t care about your crusade you never set foot out there Enrico Dandolo: I’m up against a fuck whose journey was worth squat Crusade lead to the Byzantine death, victory was brought The Chinese take out a story that was faked out For the sake of money and fame wank out, By a friend who stretched history’s truth out to be no use To confuse the fact you only went half in the east dude It was a journey not even you could properly execute Sail away from this battle you’ve been doing it since youth Marco Polo: Oh so you wanna bring up fractions, let’s talk about some of your actions Three fourths of your life was actually spent a nothing for an exaction So you lead a rebellion faction, but it later lead to your obliteration I lead to the creation of a better post system due to my determination I was a sensation and I helped the visually damned with an amazing creation It was my one of my intentions like the pope who put you through excommunication You may have lead a crusade, but after your defeat was made the rest of your life is blank It stank, strong and smart I can debate, cause I’m starting to get why you got spanked Enrico Dandolo: You lost most your fortune cause you never had caution Your hip hoppin’ is as credible as the animals you been talkin’ But I’ll be stoppin’ and droppin’ this overrated explorer who thinks he’s above the law What a clod his journey was so flawed he barely made it out alive in the sea’s maw I reformed the law and money, so don’t try and talk to me about leadership, sonny It’s funny after you left your travel route was made bloody and junky Your friend’s leadership failed and the mongols got picked off well Hell everything about your journey was a mess it was only made to sell MEANINGS: Meanings WHO WON? WHO WILL BE NEXT? WE'LL SEE! RAP (the waves splash) BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE REDUX! Who Won? Marco Polo Enrico Dandolo Tie Category:Blog posts